Safe and Sound
by Addi Winchester
Summary: -Somos una hermosa familia-dijo Hinata con amor, mientras giraba mi rostro y veia una escena ya tipica, Naruto persiguiendo a Sasuke y este corrienda tras Kakashi. Si una hermosa familia ¿Reviews?


Naruto NO es mío y solo estoy haciendo esto por mera diversión .

_Safe and Sound_

Medianoche, ya casi era medianoche. Jamás en mis 18 años había anhelado tanto la noche como en estos momentos, camine con lentitud hasta la ventana de mi habitación…o al menos sería mi habitación hasta mañana.

Con cuidado esquive las cajas que contenían todo lo que era mío, y abrí la ventana, era una noche fresca y el aire movía con fuerza mi cabello rosado este había crecido solo un par de centímetros, según Naruto me veo mejor con el cabello largo…pero vamos es Naruto…pero "EL" tambien dice que me veo bien con el cabello así. Me recargo en mis codos y mi verde mirada se pasea por todo lo que es Konoha un suspiro sale de mi boca.

Termino mirando fijamente donde se encuentra la torre Hokage, donde trabajan "ellos" muerdo con fuerza mi labio, mientras mis manos se mueven a mi vientre y lo protegen como si algo quisiera hacerle daño. Me preocupa esta situación, muy pronto no podre ocultarlo más…lo admitía tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Pero no tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarme a mí, era por alguien mas que tenía miedo. Kakashi y Naruto me animan todos los días, estoy con Naruto desde que amanece hasta que anochece y vuelvo a casa, pero no estamos solos; Hinata siempre nos acompaña. Ella entiende mis situación y para no dejarme sola me apoya, es increíble que ahora ella sea mi mejor amiga, ya que Ino…bueno ella esta molesta conmigo y no se la razón…o quizás si la se.

Hinata esta muy feliz y lo demuestra todos los días cuando Naruto le habla a su vientre con cariño, eso me llena de celos, no lo voy a negar…pero me encanta verlos, aunque eso solo lo hacen cuando estamos los tres… ¿o debo decir 4? Ya que siempre S-I-E-M-P-R-E tengo a un acompañante.

Lo recibí hace tiempo, era una hermosa serpiente blanca con anillos dorados, la había encontrada enroscada en mi vientre, la primera vez que la vi quise gritar hasta que la observe con cuidado y le sonreí con cariño y esta solo siseo escalando hasta subir a mi cuello. Ahora cada que salgo ella se enreda entre mis brazos, hasta esconderse en mi porta kunais, cuando hago algo indebido ella siseo molesta.

Recuerdo cuando Naruto la vio, quiso pisarla pero yo lo frente y en el intento ambos caímos al suelo y el sobre mí, tambien fue una de las primeras veces que vi a Hinata reír con fuerza, pero a la serpiente no le hizo gracia que Naruto la quisiera matar…o que cayera sobre mi. Pero el echo fue que le siseo con odio hasta que yo la acaricie con cariño y esta se retorció de gusto.

La serpiente desaparecía a veces y volvía después, cuando mis padres no estaban yo comía con ella, o bueno eso era antes por que ahora ellos no me quieren ver ni en pintura.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba sentada en mi habitación hojeando una revista vieja que había encontrado debajo de mi cama, cuando sentí algo escamoso subir por mis piernas._

_-Haha basta me haces cosquillas-la serpiente siseo hasta llegar a mi cabeza para después enroscarse en mi cuello con delicadeza_

_-¿el está bien verdad?-pregunte y recibí un siseo tranquilo-dile que yo tambien pero cada vez me da mas sueño que antes…y me ha dolido mucho la cabeza._

_La serpiente siseo preocupada, mirándome con sus grandes ojos negros casi como los de "el" _

_-tranquila…no es nada es normal-le sonreí con delicadeza-Hinata dice que es normal los primeros meses_

_Me perdí de nuevo en la revista tan solo un momento hasta que escuche un grito y como mi puerta se abría con fuerza era mi madre y estaba encolerizada conmigo, sus ojos castaños brillaban de pura rabia._

_-¿mamá pasa algo?-tartamudeé mientras intentaba esconder la serpiente con un cojín_

_-repite lo que has dicho Sakura-dijo con voz enfurecida-¡¿los primeros meses de que?_

_Mi boca se abrió ¿ella me había escuchado? No podía despegar mis ojos de los de ella, pero el rostro de mi madre comúnmente alegre y relajado ahora estaba deformado por la rabia, lo podía ver en sus ojos, se acerco a grandes pasos hasta donde yo estaba y tomo una de mis manos para tirarla con fuerza, levantándome con fuerza._

_-repite lo que has dicho Sakura-su voz era puro hielo y la mia era gelatina no podía articular ni una silaba._

_-mamá…esto…yo puedo-no sabía que decir…_

_-¿estas embarazada?-la fuerza en mis muñecas aumento-¡Respóndeme Sakura!_

_Ella comenzó a jalonearme con fuerza haciendo que yo gritara con miedo y mi cabello se moviera violentamente, fue cuando escuche un siseo de furia y vi como la serpiente desaparecía, si antes tenía miedo ahora estaba horrorizada…sabía a quién llamaría la serpiente y no es como si no quisiera verlo pero…no así, no por esto._

_-¡basta Mamá, me lastimas!-grite con fuerza mientras me alejaba golpeándole las manos para que me soltara_

_-¿Quién es el padre de "ese" bastardo-mis ojos se abrieron con horror_

_-¿bastardo mamá?-pregunte con un nudo en la garganta-es MI hijo mamá, tu nieto_

_Ella se dio la vuelta cerrando de un golpe la puerta, y yo busque a la serpiente quizás no fue por el, quizás se escondió…quizás fue por Naruto…por dios que no vaya por "El"_

_Escuche mucho movimiento en el piso de abajo, seguido de gritos._

_-no joder, no…mi padre-me movía como leona enjaulada por todo el piso_

_Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos…la que me esperaba cuando me llamaran…mis padres son de conductas muy arraigadas, todo tenía que ser a su manera o no estaba bien…y que ahora yo este…era lo peor que les podía pasar._

_Gire mis ojos hasta la ventana y comencé a buscar su chakra para saber si estaba cerca, pero si bien tenía suerte el no llegaría hasta la noche, o al menos eso esperaba._

_-¡SAKURA HARUNO!_

"_no"_

_Me levante temblando del miedo, si del miedo mi padre tenía un carácter demasiado violento, jamás nos había golpeado a mi madre y a mi…pero parece que ahora no sería así, vi por ultima vez la ventana y al no sentirlo cerca me relaje, solo dios sabría lo que pasaría si se aparece ahora._

_Termine de bajar las escaleras y ahí estaban ellos, las personas que me dieron la vida parados con rostros de piedra y mirada coléricas, los ojos verdes de mi padre habían perdido su brillo y ahora estaban opacados por un manto oscuro._

_No dije nada, me pare frente a el y subí la mirada con temor _

_-es verdad lo que dijo tu madre-dijo el con voz ronca_

_-respóndele Sakura-mascullo mi madre-fuiste lo madura para abrir las piernas, ahora se madura para afrontar las consecuencias._

_-Papá…yo-termine solamente asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Baje la vista y solamente pude ver como levanta su mano y la dirigía con fuerza a mi rostro, después solo sentí el impacto, de mi padre había heredado mi inhumana fuerza…así que es fácil adivinar que salí literalmente volando, aterrice junto a un florero en la mesita de la sala y como acto de reflejo cubrí mi vientre._

_-¿Quién es el padre?-cerré los ojos y me acurruque mas en el suelo_

_-¡Responde Sakura!-mi padre se acercaba a mi y levanto con fuerza mi rostro, de mis ojos escurrían lagrimas_

_-¡Basta! ¡Duele!-grite con dolor, pues no era una suave caricia la que el me estaba dando_

_-Tenía una serpiente blanca en la cama-dijo mi madre con desprecio-el único que tiene tratos con las serpientes es "ese" traidor_

_Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo…ellos nos serían capaces de entregarme a…a…_

_-¡NO!-chille-¡Es mentira!_

_Mi padre se alejo de mi como si quemara_

_-mañana te largas de esta casa, no quiero verte a ti, ni a ese bastardo_

_Ambos se dieron la vuelta y yo comencé a llorar, me levante rápidamente y subí corriendo a mi habitación, ahora tenia que empaquetar mis cosas… ¿A dónde me iría? No tenía idea. Le mande un mensaje a Naruto y este apareció en mi ventana con cara de querer asesinar a alguien._

_-Sakura-chan_

_Apenas lo escuche y me tire a sus brazos llorando, este me atrapo al vuelo._

_-tras-tranquila Sakura-chan…yo estoy contigo-escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y me aferre a el con mas fuerza._

_-tengo miedo Naruto…mis padres saben…ellos saben-gimotee en su camisa _

_-Sakura-chan ellos no te van a tocar-me separo para limpiar mis lagrimas_

_-no temo por mi-el encaro una ceja-cuando se entere el vendrá y entonces ellos…ellos vendrán Naruto_

_El pareció entender mi temor y me abrazo de nuevo_

_-ya pensaremos en algo, no dejare que los lastimen Sakura-chan-me sentí un poco mejor_

_-gracias Naruto-bese su mejilla con cariño y el se sonrojo_

_-Ne Sakura-chan si el teme nos ve me matara-reí ante su comentario-¿por cierto Sakura-chan…donde esta la serpiente?_

_-se fue cuando mi madre me comenzó a gritar_

_-tan cobarde como el dueño-golpe su brazo con delicadeza-eso quiere decir que vendrá cabreado_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Me separe de la ventana con lagrimas en los ojos, había agradecido que no llegara todavía, me recosté en mi cama echa un ovillo y de nuevo las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Me cubrí de los pies a la cabeza y enrosque mis brazos en mi vientre. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con llave y trabada con varias cosas. Tenía ahora mas miedo ya que no se escuchaba ruido de nada… ¿y si mis padres ya me delataron? ¡NO! ¿y si ya venían por mi? ¡NO es NO! Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Al poco tiempo me quede profundamente dormida y solamente desperté cuando un par de brazos se cerraron en mi cintura, jalándome hasta que mi espalda topo con su pecho.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-masculle adormilada

El no respondió, su nariz se paseo por mi cuello y sus manos estaban sobre las mías en mi vientre, con cuidado me giro, verdes vs negros, coloque mis manos en su pecho y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-pensé que llegarías antes-su brazos estaban tensos al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-hmp…eso quería pero al pareces estaba demasiado lejos

Solté un suspiro

-quieren que me vaya mañana-apreté mis puños en su camisa

Su mano se poso en mi cara y la subió con delicadeza y me analizo completa

-cuando me dijo lo que estaba pasado no pude contenerme…de no haber estado lejos…

-Sasuke-kun, llévame contigo, por favor

-pero Sakura…

-no, solo por favor-dije con fuerza-si se llegan a enterar mas personas de esto

Paseo sus ojos por todo la habitación, y al final soltó un suspiro

-que le dirás a Naruto-susurro mientras acariciaba a nuestro hijo

-¿a mi? Teme yo me voy con ustedes-brinque del susto mientras Sasuke bufaba molesto

-Na-Naruto-kun…-Hinata estaba detrás de el-te dije que esperáramos

-Dobe…esto es una conversación en PAREJA-siseo sin levantar la voz y activando su sharingan

-Niño, niños cálmense que si no los padres de Sakura vendrán-dijo Kakashi mientras sostenía una mochila en su hombro izquierdo y con la mano derecha sostenía su Icha Icha.

-¿Qué, que hacen todos aquí?-me levante de la cama seguida de Sasuke

-nos vamos a ir juntos Sakura-chan-Naruto me levanto y me dio vueltas hasta que Sasuke lo paro de un golpe.

-Sasuke-kun…-lo mire a los ojos y el soltó algo parecido a una sonrisa

-toma lo necesario, después te comprare mas ropa-se dejo caer en la cama mientras Hinata me ayudaba a guardar mis cosas personales en una pequeña mochila.

-seremos…seremos traidores cierto-hable con un hilo de voz

-yo soy un traidor S-a-k-u-r-a

-N-No importa Sakura, yo q-quiero ir contigo y Sa-Sasuke-san-Hinata me sonrio dulcemente

-¡Dattebayo! Esta aldea esta más podrida que el cerebro de Sasuke-teme

-no puedo dejar a mis niños solos-fue la respuesta de Kakashi

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡DE NUEVO! Soy una llorona de lo peor, terminamos rápido mi maleta y cuando me gire a buscar a Sasuke el ya no estaba en la habitación…ninguno de los chicos estaban ahí

-Hinata ¿en donde están?-pregunte y ella tenia la vista clavada en el pasillo que daba hacia el dormitorio de mis padres-oh dios

Tome a Hinata de la mano y salimos de mi…la casa donde pase casi toda mi vida, después solo pude escuchar gritos sofocados y sollozos contenidos, solo cinco minutos después salían unos alegres Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasó?-el tomo mi mochila echándosela a la espalda mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos

-Sakura-chan, si les preguntan a tus padres si ya saben cómo es ver a un Uchiha cabreado sabrán responder Dattebayo.

-solo conocieron la dimensión del Sharingan Sakura-respondió Kakashi mientras me alborotaba mis cabellos.

Mire por ultima vez la aldea que me vio nacer y note como salía fuego de un lugar especifico.

-es el…

-Barrio Uchiha-respondió Sasuke-kun detrás de mi-no iba a permitir que quedaran rastros de que hubo Uchihas en este lugar

Pronto sentí como algo escamoso trepaba por mis piernas y terminaba en mi porta kunais

-se encariño contigo S-a-k-u-r-a

Le sonreí como respuesta y juntos caminamos hasta un nuevo destino al demonio lo que dejaba detrás de mi.

_**15 años después**_

quince años, quince años habían pasado desde que dejamos Konoha por meses fuimos ninjas nómadas, hasta que llegamos a la aldea de la roca donde comenzamos un nuevo hogar.

Sasuke y yo tenemos 3 hijos 2 varones Sanosuke y Daisuke, ambos de 15 y 7 años respectivamente, y Mikoto de 12 años.

Sanosuke es idéntico a Sasuke-kun en TODO, es como ver de nuevo a un Sasuke adolescente, la única diferencia es que Sano-chan deja la frialdad cuando una peliplata entra en su rango de visión. Daisuke tambien tiene el cabello negro pero heredo mis ojos verdes y mi carácter, además su cabello tiene la forma que el mío tenia cuando lo corte en los exámenes Chunnin. Mikoto tiene el pelo rosa como yo pero de ojos negros como Sasuke y Sanosuke, su carácter es una mezcla entre Sasuke y yo.

Naruto y Hinata tienen 2 hijos Minato y Akemi de 15 y 7 años. Minato es rubio igual que Naruto…pero tiene la tranquilidad de Hinata, es un niño muy dulce y nada rebelde el y Sano-chan son muy buenos amigos…aunque les guste la misma niña, Akemi es rubia tambien de cabello corto y sonrisa socarrona, ella es como Naruto es igual que Naruto…pero es la mejor amiga de Daisuke.

Aunque nadie lo crea Kakashi tiene una hermosa niña llama Irie de 14 años, y otro de 12 años llamado Sakumo.

Irie tiene el cabello plata como Kakashi, atado en dos coletas altas y ojos grises como su madre, su piel es blanca y es la niña mas risueña que he visto, se parece mucho a Kakashi, por que ambos llegan tarde a todas partes. Sakumo tambien tiene el cabello plata pero sus ojos son chocolates y adormilados como los de mi ex-sensei. Al contrario de su hermana Sakumo es frio y solo sonríe cuando es necesario, o cuando esta con Mikoto.

Sanosuke, Irie y Minato eran un equipo en la aldea, Irie era un prodigio como sus padres al igual que Sanosuke, Minato tenia la inteligencia de Hinata y la perseverancia de Naruto. Las peleas entre Sanosuke y Minato eran casi iguales a las que sostenían Sasuke y Naruto, pero las de ellos eran por diferentes razones. Ellos discutían sobre Irie ocasionando enfado en Kakashi y risas en Sasuke y Naruto.

No fue sorpresa cuando Irie y Sanosuke comenzaron a salir y tiempo después Minato conociera una castaña llamada Hana.

Hinata, Akira-la esposa de Kakashi- yo solíamos reírnos de lo que ocurría mientras tomábamos Té y veíamos discutir a nuestros maridos, hasta que un día llegaron corriendo Daisuke y Akemi tomados de la mano.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-gritaron los al mismo tiempo

-que pasa

-Daisuke-kun y yo somos ¡NOVIOS!-

Hinata y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír como desquiciadas, mientras Akira tapaba su boca pa cubrir su risa, cuando sentimos que la destrucción se acercaba.

-Sasuke-Teme ¡TU!-grito Naruto cabreado-TU HIJO PERVIRTIO A MI PRINCESA

-Hmp-una sonrisa socarrona nacio de los labios de Sasuke y Kakashi se partió de la risa

-ahora sabes lo que se siente Naruto-respondió nuestro Ex-sensei recordando cuando Irie y Sanosuke habían comenzado su noviazgo.

-¿Por qué son novios cariño?-pregunte a Daisuke con amor mientras Hinata veía a su hija

-por que le preguntamos vimos a Sakumo y Shina darse un beso en la boca y digieron que era por que eso hacen las personas que se quieren y son novios-respondió orgullosamente Akemi poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Sentí una lúgubre atmosfera cubrir a mi marido y cuando gire mi rostro para ver una escena ya muy familiar.

Daisuke y Sakumo corrían como almas que lleva el diablo, y detrás de ellos corrían Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto.

Suspire fastidiada y sentí como Shina estaba a mi lado.

-¿así que Sakumo y tu…?

-Si-dijo coloreando sus mejillas

Un momento después llegaron Sanosuke con Irie y Minato con Hana a sentarse a ver el espectáculo de hoy.

-somos una bonita familia-dijo Hinata peinando el alborotado cabello de Akemi

Mire al frene y respondí con una suave carcajada.

Si éramos una hermosa familia.

Ok…no se, espero que les guste por que a mi pues si…jeje merece reviews? Espero que si por que me esforcé por terminarlo, después de que mi Musa escapara de nuevo y volviera por la canción de Sing de Naruto, cantada en español por Dualkey Como amo su voz! Estoy enamoradísima de la voz de el!

Y bueno muchas gracias a las que dejaron reviews en mis otros fics

Besos

Addi Uchiha


End file.
